Vanilla Twilight
by ItalianPrincess92
Summary: "Darkness is not the absence of light. It is the absence of you."-Unknown


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first songfic! I hope you all like it. Based on Owl City's, "Vanilla Twilight."**

**First of all, before we start, I need to give a HUGE "thank you" to komodo dragon2 for her amazingly helpful tips, suggestions, feedback and assistance. If you haven't already read her stories, make sure you do. They're awesome!**

**Now, to the boring disclaimers...**

**I do not own any Professor Layton characters.**

**I do not own "Vanilla Twilight" All rights go to Owl City.**

**Oh, one more thing...**

**The lyrics will be centered and italicized.**

**The letter will be italicized as well, but not centered.**

**Everything else will be in regular format.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was cold.<p>

Luke clutched a single crimson rose in his gloved hand as he hurried along the street.

The air was damp, and the tree branches hung low, weighed down by sadness.

The ambiance around him was dreary, with all signs of life seeming to be stripped of their color.

A shiver ran through him as a terrible feeling of anxiousness enveloped him.

He walked a little faster, trying his best to push it away.

Today was November nineteenth, and despite his apprehension, he had made a promise that he would go, knowing that it would mean a lot to his friend.

Luke stopped suddenly. He was here.

Drawing a deep breath, he reached up and took ahold of the handle.

_Creeaakk!_

The wrought iron gate gave a squeal as it crept open, allowing its visitor in.

Luke stepped over the threshold, and kept his focus on the ground, averting his eyes from his surroundings.

A thin veil of ice frosted the earth, crunching under his boots.

Finally, he reached his destination.

He turned, and faced the white marble that beared her name.

Bending down, he gently laid the flower next to the bouquet of pink camellias.

It was then when he noticed a small slip of paper poking out from between the stems.

His initial instinct was not to touch it. After all, it wasn't his.

Then again...

Luke did a quick survey of the territory.

Aside from a rather skittish robin, he was alone.

Gingerly, he plucked the note from its plastic sanctuary and unfolded it.

Immediately, he recognized the elegant cursive that belonged to his mentor.

He felt guilty.

Betraying the Professor's privacy like this was something that he would have never dreamed of, but at that moment, he couldn't help it.

It was if all of the gentlemanly principles that had been instilled in him were slowly but surely being overpowered by his natural, child-like curiosity.

Like a moth to a flame, his eyes were glued to the paper, and he began to read.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here..._

_My Dearest Claire,_

_As I sit here, pen in hand, my heart breaks a little more with each word that I write. _

_Twelve years have passed since that day. That day when you were taken from me and my world was forever changed. _

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad _

_Til' I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly..._

_I'm writing to you quite early._

_So early, in fact, that the sun has not even made an appearance yet._

_It reminds me of the many mornings when you would ring, begging me to watch the sunrise with you over the telephone. _

_That was your most favorite time of day. _

_This is why I'm quite reluctant to admit that it's been a long while since I've watched a sunrise. _

_I know you would be terribly disappointed._

_I can hear you now, telling me to go and enjoy everything that nature has to offer, but it's not easy. _

_Not being able to share it with you just evokes the constant ache of your absence. _

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone..._

_I don't feel so alone..._

_I don't feel so alone..._

_Memories are bittersweet._

_They destroy me and save me._

_They madden me and keep me sane. _

_They are of you, and of us. _

_When the cold blackness of night is my only company, I know you are with me. _

_I feel your spirit everywhere I go, and the warmth of your presence helps me not to feel so alone. _

_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you..._

_Tonight..._

_I'll think of you tonight..._

_'If you love someone, tell them, because hearts are often broken by words left unspoken.'_

_I don't know who said this, but I do know how true it is. _

_I wanted you to be my wife, Claire._

_For us to be married and have a family._

_To grow old together, and tell our children and grandchildren of how we met._

_Now that is gone, and all I have left are the painful reminders of what could have been, and what will never be._

_That night at dinner, the night before..._

_I had it all planned, but at the last moment I couldn't bring myself to say the words I wanted to._

_I was scared, I suppose. _

_Scared of the answer._

_Scared of rejection._

_I figured I could wait._

_It was only until it was to late that I realized I was very selfish in that, thinking that my time with you was unlimited._

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh, darling I wish you were here..._

_Those last moments in that deserted alleyway were some of the hardest I've ever had to endure._

_You looked at me and told me that I would be okay, but in my heartbroken state, I couldn't fathom how that was possible._

_The thought of losing you a second time was unbearable, and the inexplicable grief I felt seeing you walk away was only intensified when Luke told me that you were gone._

_You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and our time together, while cut devastatingly short, was the happiest time in my life._

_As I close out my letter, just know that I love and miss you more than words can ever describe._

_One day, when we finally meet again, I won't hesitate to place that ring on your finger, where it belongs._

_I love you._

_Eternally yours,_

_Hershel_

Luke felt his hands tremble as his gaze drifted over the final words.

Suddenly, something firm rested on his shoulder. A hand.

He yelped in surprise and subsequently dropped the letter.

He looked up.

_Oh, no._

"Professor."

Luke's mouth went dry.

He was caught. Red-handed. He felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry, Professor, I just-," his mind was frazzled, trying to come up with a explanation for what he had done.

Just this once, Luke wished that the Professor would yell, but he didn't.

His demeanor was calm and his eyes were kind and understanding.

"It's alright, my boy."

Luke picked the paper up from the ground, brushing the dirt off.

"Flora told me you would be here," the Professor continued. "Thank you."

His expression was a mixture of sadness, with a hint of peaceful contentment.

Luke placed the note back into its rightful place.

"Now, come along," the Professor said, glancing at the flowers one last time, before turning. "We should be going. It's getting dark."

Luke obliged, and silently walked closely behind his mentor.

Before they reached the exit, Luke looked back and saw the letter fluttering gently, as it waved goodbye in the icy air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
